


A Not so Candid Date

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holiday Ficlet, Ice Skating, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto wants to go ice skating with Noct, so what's a prince to do but rent out the whole rink.





	A Not so Candid Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> A FFXV Small Secret Santa gift for @Jelliejeni!

"Wait, I don't understand. This...this is all for me?" 

Prompto gestured around to the empty ice rink. 

"Yeah man, I rented it out for us. You said you wanted to go ice skating with me, right?" 

"I mean, -yeah-, but I didn't expect you to get me an entire ice rink!" 

The prince shrugged, as he sat to switch out of his combat boots, and into a pair of black ice skates. 

"It was actually Iggy's idea, cause he knows I can't ice skate for shit, never tried, and he said-" 

Noct paused, to mimic a faux Ignis voice. 

"Noct, it would do no good to have you photographed by paparazzi while face down on ice." 

Prompto burst into giggles, and sat next to Noct to put his skates on. He shoulder checked Noct playfully. 

"That sounds like him alright. Well. Thank you, regardless. It, uh. It means a lot."

Noct smiled at his boyfriend, their relationship a secret to the public. Prompto wished he could lean and kiss him. 

He stood, steadying himself on his skates, and held his hand out to Noct. 

"I got you."

Noct took Prompto's hand, and stood. He clasped Prompto's shoulder with his hand, until he felt steady. 

"Gives me an excuse to grab ya, right?" 

Prompto chuckled, and smiled, his hair bobbing as he nodded. He walked carefully backward to the rink, allowing Noct to teeter toward him. 

He stopped to remove his skate guards, supporting Noct as he did the same. 

"Okay, so just sort of...hold on to the wall. And glide."

Prompto turned toward the rink, and carefully stepped onto the ice. He skid backwards, holding his hand out for Noct to walk onto the ice with him. 

"It's just like roller skating, just sort of roll with it."

The prince teetered onto the ice, hands laced with Prompto's. He scooted forward, step after step until he found his footing. He disregarded the wall, choosing instead to hold both of Prompto's hands for support.

"Hey, this isn't too hard."

Prompto grinned widely as he skated backwards, glancing down to occasionally check the Prince's footing. 

"I knew you'd be good at it." 

They skated around the empty rink, hand in hand, watching each other's faces under the guise of Prompto helping to teach him. No one the wiser, the couple spent the evening chatting and skating. 

It quickly became one of Prompto's favorite dates with the Prince. No reason to hide, no one to see. 

Open, and free to stare at his love.


End file.
